callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Husky (level)
Operation Husky is the seventh level in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. It covers the American 7th Army landing at Gela, an Italian coastal village as part of the Allied invasion of Sicily, the codename for which was Operation Husky. It is the second of three engagements in the Call of Duty series with the Regio Esercito, the Italian Royal Army. The chapter takes place July 10, 1943, 0300 hours. Walkthrough After the briefing, the .50 cal gunner gets killed by a machine gun round & Hawkins orders you to get on the .50 cal turret. The water close to the beach is mined; you must destroy the mines with the DUKW's turret to make it to the beach. You only have to destroy those in your way, but you can also shoot other mines, although two of the friendly DUKW's are scripted to be destroyed. After you get closer to the beach, you'll see a jetty with some enemies. You can shoot them if you want to, although they will get taken out regardless of your actions. You'll also see two bunkers with BM37 MG emplacements, and the one on the left will be destroyed by friendly naval fire. Your DUKW & another DUKW make it to the beach. The beach is heavily defended: bunkers, BM37 emplacements, and barbed wire. A BM37 gunner starts to fire at you, so take him out quickly. You start off with a Browning M1919 .30 cal and M1 Garand. Move out with your squad & take out the remaining enemies by the MG. Move up to the next BM37 and take out the enemies there. After that, move up to the third emplacement and take out the remaining enemies. The radio operator, Parker, hasn't located Hawkins and the rest, so Hawkins orders Vic to be his runner & tells him to go to Fox 3 & tell them that Hawkins has established a beachhead. Hawkins wants the barbwire on the beach blown up, and orders Saunders & Blackburn to destroy it with their Bazooka. Hawkins helps the two with suppressing fire but the two get killed by a mortar shell. Hawkins orders you to take the Bazooka. Take the Bazooka but watch out for the enemies in the trenches on the hill & by the MG emplacement in front of you. One shot is enough to blow up the barbwire. If you want to, you can keep the Bazooka. Saunders dropped an M1 Garand, so pick it up for extra ammo. Two other allies join you but they get taken out by the destroyed barbwire, even if they aren't under fire. They also drop two M1s, so pick them up if you're low on ammo. Move out with your squad and take out the enemies by the bunker. Hawkins wants the bunkers cleared out and opens the bunker door. There are enemies inside, so throw a grenade and take out any remaining enemies. Go in the second room, and Hawkins will kick the door open. You'll come to a pillbox. Hawkins orders Brooklyn to lob a grenade through the window, and after he does it, the enemies will open the door & they will get blown up. Hawkins then orders somebody to open the door in the pillbox, and Rutherford opens it. He gets shot right after the door is open. You'll see lots of enemies in the trenches, so take them out. Their upper body and their heads will be exposed, so you should get lots of kills with headshots. You'll see two pillboxes, and Hawkins orders the squad to clear out the one on the right. The one on the right has a BM37 in it, which you can use to take out the enemies by the mortars & the MG emplacements, in front of the pillbox. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MulrOFTjKjY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhR_GBcGC4k http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XhKxctG3jM Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels Category:Stub Category:Singleplayer Category:Articles to be expanded